the new vampire
by shadow-deathbreaker
Summary: It's a new year at yourki acadmy and a new transfer student, a vampire named tsukune, has come to yourki acadamy after coming from a human school. what happens to tsukune and his frends no one no's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 'the new vampire in school'**

It was the beginning of the new school year at youkai academy, and all of the transfer students and freshmen where heading to the orientation. While all of the new kids made their way to the auditorium some of them where stopped by the newspaper club and had short interviews. The club was about to leave until they spotted someone walking towards them.

"Excuse me but do any of you know where the auditorium is" a boy with brown hair said

"Sure and my name is Moka by the way"

"It's nice to meet you, and my name is Tsukune Aono"

"Hi I'm Yukari"

"I'm Gin"

"And I'm Kurumu"

"It's nice to meet you all" Tsukune said smiling

"So are you a transfer or a freshmen student"

"I'm transfer, I just got transferred from a human school" he said

"Why did you go to a human high school?" Kurumu asked

"Because my family lives in the human world"

"Did the kids pick on you?" Moka asked looking worried

"No I had lots of friends my parent thought it would be more comfortable and safe I went to a human school first"

"Why"

"Well my parents are human an…."

"So are you a human too?" Yukari asked

"No I'm a vampire I was just raised by humans"

"Did they kno…"

"Hey girls maybe you should let Tsukune go before he misses the orientation"

"Yeah your right well see you later Tsukune"

"But I don't know where to go" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Oh just go down there and make a left and you'll be there in no time"

"Thanks see you guys later" Tsukune said running to the auditorium

"You girls shouldn't ask him all of those personal questions"

"Well he didn't have a problem with it"

"It doesn't matter what if asked something that made him uncomfortable"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"We can apologize to him later you should get to class"

**XXX**

After Tsukune made it to the auditorium he found a seat by a girl with orange-red hair. When he while he was walking to the seat she stared at him until he got to the seat.

"Hi my name is Tsukune and you are"

"When he asked her she just stared at him and smiled my name is Kokoa and you may sit by me if you want"

"Thank you Tsukune said sitting down"

"Don't get the wrong idea the only reason why I'm letting you sit here is because your vampire" Kokoa said looking away

"Well it was still nice"

After a few minutes a man who looked like a priest walked on the stage and introduced himself as the headmaster and wish that all of them would have a great school year. After his short speech he directed their attention to a table with a list of their names with their homeroom teacher. Later when Tsukune found his homeroom he saw a girl sitting in the hallway with long light purple hair wearing a white and blue jacket. Before entering the class he walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" Tsukune ask

She looked up at him and said with a low voice "yes I'm fine"

"Well it's nice to meet you my name is Tsukune Aono what's yours" he said holding his hand out to help her up

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki" she said taking his hand

"So why are you not in class?" he asked curiously

"I was thinking about it but no one ever notices me" she said looking at the ground

"So you're lonely"

She stayed quiet for a second and answered "yes"

"Well you're not anymore I'll be your friend if you want" he said giving her a smile

"Really" Mizore said looking up at him

"Yeah" he said still smiling

"Thank you Tsukune" she said blushing

"So Mizore where's your class?" Tsukune asked

"It's that one" she said pointing at the door

"That's great I'm in the same class, let's go" he said walking to the class

XXX

When they walked in the class the whole class was looking at them. Throw the class they hear people talking about them. When Tsukune look over the class he saw Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari waving at him. Tsukune turned to the teacher with ears coming from her head and a tail.

"My name is Tsukune Aono sorry if I'm late I was talking to a friend" Tsukune said pointing at Mizore.

"Well Tsukune it's nice to meet you I'm Shizuka Nekonome, and it's nice to see you back in class Ms. Shirayuki"

"Thank you" Mizore said from behind Tsukune

"Well there are two seats by Moka so you two can sit there" Ms. Nekonome said pointing at the seats

"Thank you" they both said walking to the seats

When they got to the seats Moka and her friends got up to talk to Tsukune

"Well it's nice to see you again Tsukune" they all said smiling

"Where sorry if we made you uncomfortable with all the questions this morning" Moka said

"It's okay I really didn't mind, oh I'd like for you girls to meet my friend Mizore" he said

"Hello Mizore I'm Yukari"

"I'm Moka"

"And I'm Kurumu"

"It's nice to meet all of you" Mizore said in a low voice smiling

"Tsukune if it no trouble can we ask you some more questions"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well we just wanted to know why you where raised by humans and if they knew that you where a vampire?"

"You where raised by humans?" Mizore asked

"Yeah I was raised by humans and sure I'll tell you" Tsukune said

"Really"

"Yeah we are friends, now to begin… I was raised by humans but not for my whole life. You see I was raised by my real parents until I was seven years old."

"So what happened to your real parents?" Mizore asked

"I don't really know all I remember is that we were attacked ghouls.

"Ghouls"

"Yeah, but weren't ordinary ghouls"

"How so"

"They where trained to control their power and to be assassins. After me and my parents killed all of the ghouls the left me with my human parents they told me I would have to stay there until I was old enough"

"How many ghouls did you have to kill?"

"I don't know really but I'm sure it was over 50 of them"

"50, but how did you survive?"

"Me and my parents have shinso blood"

"You're a shinso?" Moka asked

"Yeah almost all of the Vampires and Dhampyrs in my family have it."

"So did your human parents know that you where a vampire?" Yukari asked

"Of course why did" Tsukune said smiling

"Well I guess we should have figured that, but how did they know" Kurumu said

"They where friends with my parents, and my aunt was married into their family."

'Ding-dong'

"Well class I'll see you tomorrow" Ms. Nekonome

"Well I'll see you girls tomorrow"

"Okay see you Tsukune"

"Hey Mizore do you think you can show me around the school?"

"Sure Tsukune" Mizore said smiling and blushing

**So, I hope you liked it I know I'm not the best writer but I will make sure to make it better in the next chapter. I will also put inner Moka in the next chapter.**

**Please review on you likes and dis-likes about the story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A challenge and A Secret Enemy**_

_**After the bell rung the Moka, Kurumu, and Yukairi left to head for their club. While thinking of what to do and waiting for Gin they just sat around and talked.**_

_"Hey Moka, is there someone you like at this school." asked Kurumu _

_Moka blushed and turned to Kurumu "No why would you think that?"_

_"Well with all the new kids I thought you would have a crush, and another reason is because I like someone here"_

_"Really who" Yukairi asked_

_Kurumu face turned pink "It's Tsukune and I call dibs on him"_

_"You can't do that" Moka said getting a little mad_

_"Why would you care unless you like Tsukune too?" Kurumu asked_

_"Well…yeah I kind of do" said blushing a little more_

_"I knew it, well to bad you can't get him"_

_"Why not"_

_"I called dibs"_

_"But that's not fair" Moka said getting angry again _

_"Yes it is and you said you didn't like him at first"_

_"I never said that I lied and said I didn't like anyone" Moka said getting in Kurumu's face_

_"My point exactly" Kurumu said getting in Moka's face_

_"Hey guys"_

_"WHAT" they both yelled at Yukairi _

_"What about the girl Tsukune was with, Mizore, do you think that's his girlfriend or something?"_

_"Why would we think that she didn't even know he was raised by humans." Kurumu said obnoxiously _

_"Well what if she likes him?" Moka said_

_"Well she would just have to back off."_

_"If you do like Tsukune you should get close to him instead of saying that you have dibs." Yukairi said_

_"She's right." Gin said walking into the room_

_"Gin!" they all said_

_"You have to consider how he feels about it first and getting close to him helps you out because you'll learn more things about him" Gin said_

_"You know for a pervert you're actually smart." Kurumu said_

_"Thanks and since you're done with your conversation we can think of ideas for the paper." Gin said_

_"I have one" Yukairi said_

_"So what is it?" Moka asked_

_"We write about the student and give them rankings."_

_"Rankings?" they all asked_

_"Yeah, like the strongest, cutest, tallest and other stuff." _

_"That's not a bad idea ,but how do we determine all of that."_

_"With a contest we can announce it in the paper and schedule it to be in a month" Yukairi said_

_"Well since that out of the way I'll leave you girls to it." Gin said _

_"Don't you mean you're going to stay and help us?" Kurumu said grabbing him along with the other girls help _

_"Yeah that's exactly what I said." Gin said being forced to sit down and to help work on the paper._

_XXX_

_Meanwhile Gin was being forced to help with the paper and the other clubs where still active, Mizore was still giving Tsukune the tour of the school. It was kind of award because the only time Mizore would talk was when she told Tsukune where they were on the last stop she showed him the gym. When she was about to leave she felt Tsukune grab her wrist._

_"Tsukune?" Mizore said questioning _

_"You know you could actually talk to me, it's kind of awkward." Said with a little smile on his face_

_"I'm sorry." Mizore said looking down_

_You don't have to apologize I just want you to fill that I'm just some weird guy you just meet. Even though I kind of fit in that image." Tsukune said_

_"That's not true. You're just a really nice guy and I really don't know what to say to you." Mizore said_

_"How about you just tell me about you beside that you're a snow girl." _

_"You know what I am?" Mizore asked surprised _

_"Yeah I kind of figured it out because of your body tempter fills cold. Now back to about you. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_"No I'm an only child."_

_"So where do you live."_

_"It's a secret, but maybe I could show you one day."_

_"Okay and in return I'll show you my mansion."_

_"You have a mansion." Mizore said sounding surprised again _

_"Yeah it was my parents, I just hope when I show you my cousin isn't there."_

_"Why?" Mizore asked curiously _

_"If you meet her you would know."_

_"Well we should head to our dorms." _

_"Sure I'll walk you to your room." Tsukune offered _

_"Thank you Tsukune." Mizore said blushing_

_"Hey it's the least I could do."_

_"Hey boy you shouldn't hang around that bitch." A man behind them said_

_"Who are you?" Tsukune asked_

_"I'm the gym teacher Kotsubo Okuto and I'm just trying to give you advice."_

_"No thanks I don't think I need It I know Mizore is a good person."_

_"Well ask her why she tried to tell me she loved me and tried to freeze me." Kotsubo_

_"That's not true the only reason I froze you is because you tried to take advantage of me."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Tsukune." Mizore said in a said quiet voice_

_"See he's not falling for your trick." Kotsubo_

_"No it's the opposite; I'm not falling for your tricks. I haven't known Mizore for long and I know she's a good person. If you have a problem with her than you have a problem with me."_

_"Well since we have a problem I'll just solve it by killing you and that bitch." Kotsubo said while transforming in to his true form a kraken_

_"I don't think you would want to fight me" Tsukune said seriously_

_"SHUT UP!" Kotsubo yelled at Tsukune and smashed him with a tentacle _

_"Tsukune no" Mizore yelled_

_Right before Kotsubo hit Tsukune there was a click sound _

_"Now that he's out of the way I'll have some fun with you and then rip you to shreds" Kotsubo said to Mizore_

_Mizore just stood there in fear but not Kotsubo but of the dark aura powerful that was coming from Tsukune body _

_"I don't think so I'm not finished yet." Tsukune said while lifting the tentacle_

_"What, there's no way you could be alive." Kotsubo said angrily _

_"Well I am, and I thought krakens were peace full creatures. Well anyway back to our fight." Tsukune said while running to Kotsubo at light speed dodging some tentacles along the way. When he reached the kraken he delivered a swift kick to the face knocking him out. When Tsukune calmed down and turned around he see Mizore was gone. "I wonder where she went"_

_"She probably went to her room I say when she left." A girl's voice said behind him_

_When he turned around he sees a familiar red head. "Oh, hello again Kokoa. So when did she leave."_

_"When you started to attack the kraken. She was probably scared and she has a good reason."_

_"What's that?" Tsukune asked_

_"Well you are a vampire a strong one at that and now that she know that you are and how strong you are she would tell everybody and you could get a good reputation."_

_"The scared part I understand because all of the youkai I used but she already knew I was a vampire, I told her in class."_

_"Well it doesn't matter really."_

_"It kind of is, I don't want to be scared of I just want to be her friend."_

_"Like I care."_

_"I can see that you don't. Now if you would excuse me I have to find my Rosario."_

_ "You mean this one?"_

_"Yeah thanks."_

_"I don't think so the only way you're going to get this if you can take it from me."_

_Well looks live I'll have to get my Rosario from her fist before I can go. I'll just talk to Mizore about this tomorrow. Tsukune thought. "Okay I accept your challenge." Tsukune said with a smile_

_**Close by behind a tree there was a mysterious man watching Tsukune and Kokoa.**_

_"Looks like I have to keep and I on this Tsukune Aono or he could very well ruin my plans." The man said with serious voice_


End file.
